The Marauders' Fandom Nightmare
by Evil TwinsGryff Pel
Summary: Hey, it's a tough job working in the most popular fandom out there, but somebody has to do it. Here's a glimpse into the fandom lives of the marauders on a typical day.


**AN:The twins ( AKA Gryffinjack   and Pelirroja  ) would like to thank the beta crew of Durayan, Siriusly Sirius, and The Good Doctor Monaco. Without them, this would still be only a chat transcript.**

It was to be the bestest Yule Ball eva, yo! While the DJ was setting up on the staff table, the American exchange students from Salem Academy all volunteered to help set up the room. The boys were all busy pushing the main tables back against the walls. 

Meanwhile, the girls reported to the beautiful Head Girl with the stunning emerald eyes, Lily Evans, for their jobs. __

"Okay, Kathi, Tiffani and Kelli, I need you to take these punch bowls over to the main table. Jennifer, Amber and Staci, I need you to do streamers until Remus and Sirius get here," Lily ordered.

"We're in da house, Lils," shouted the Marauders, as they hopped out from under James' Invisibility Cloak.

"Stop calling me 'Lils'!" cried Lily as she brushed back some of her shiny, six-foot-long pomegranate hair.

"We were just checking out the new kids!" sniggered Peter.

"That Kathi is soooooo hot!" growled Sirius, "I can feel my leather pants bulging now!!!!!!"

"Yo bud, take a cold shower. You don't want to chaff anything.  Black leather is hot, but it needs to be broken in slowly," advised James, slapping Sirius on the back.

"Yeah, you think every bird is a hottie," added Remus, "Or should I say a hot mamma?"

**_There is a sudden halt in the action. It seems that the fan fic writer, 13-year-old Mandi Stevenson, has gone off to the kitchen for a cereal bar and a yogurt. All the characters stop and take a break. The Sues and Stus just freeze in place because they have never done a Marauders' fic before. They are used to snogging Harry, Ron and Hermione; so, they are a bit clueless without them._**

"'Bird?"  asked James in surprise.  "That's a new one. Dude, since when do we talk like that?"

"I know. It's hard to keep up with all the new lingo since these fangirls started writing fics, Prongster,"  said Remus.  

"Well anyway, it's about time you four got here," said Lily, kicking off her matching pink stilettos and rubbing her tired feet through her fishnet stockings. "These Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus can't do everything despite what this author thinks!" Lily's ample breasts heaved in her fuchsia crop top as she sighed.

"Well our costumes are typical," said Remus with a note of Snape-ish sarcasm in his voice. "Sirius is wearing enough leather to make any S&M freak swoon.  Peter is in mismatching sweats. James is the Abercrombie poster boy. And what do I get?  Oh yes, the bookworm special- worn out button down oxford, tan corduroy pants, jacket with patches on the elbows, loafers, and some sort of plastic pocket protector.  I mean it's the 70's, and there is a decided lack of polyester and long hair in this room!" 

"Yo, Wolfie, are you trying to tell me you _want_ to wear polyester?  Cause we are just a stone's throw away from powder blue leisure suits here," retorted Peter rolling his eyes. "I'll keep my sweat pants; at least they are comfortable."

"Careful what you wish for there, Remus. I kept hoping for more stylish clothes and now I look like a Britney Spears wannabe. Plus, does no one realize that redheads look awful in pink?!" said Lily in a raspy voice.

"Lilsy, babe, why are you whispering?" asked James, as he tried to slip her the tongue. His eyes were darting between the Bebe crop top and the Hot Topic low-rise pants that were a gift from the exchange students. 

"Check out the happy trail!" giggled Peter, drooling as he poked James in the ribs.

Lily just pushed James away. "Why am I whispering? How insensitive can you be?!! YOU DOLT, YOU IGNORANT GIT, YOU OVERGROWN TOAD…"

"Whoa, babe," said James, shaking Lily, "Snap out of it! Don't let fandom take over; don't go all Exorcist on me."

Sirius interrupted, "From the looks of it, we're in another Yule Ball fic. There won't be any yelling for at least another six pages when Jimbo here is either going to snog another girl, toss Snivellus into the punch, or spill something on that knockout sexy top of yours with the perfect cleavage."

"Thanks, Sirius, you're right. Ever since OotP came out, I've been in major rewrites. I've been paused forever in some fics in mid yell. All I ever do is scream at you guys these days. Weird how I went from screwing to screaming in the flash of a Pensieve."

"Yeah, infuriating isn't it!" said Remus. "You used to be one of us." 

"Yeah!" Peter added, his eyes still roaming for the buffet table, "Lils was the fifth Marauder!" 

Lily sighed, "Yes, but that's another thing about fandom, my animagus unicorn/doe/antelope form was taken away from me, what ever will I do now?" 

James looked startled. "Say" he said, a sudden gleam in his eye. "Was it you that was doing some shady things with a deer last month?" 

"Yes, Lily. Tell us about your adventure with the deer." Said Sirius with a smirk. 

"Prongs! Messing around with strange unicorns unprotected! Have you thought of the consequences?" Scolded Remus.

"Duuuude! You must have been totally _horny!_" Peter said, pushing the pun as usual. 

James looked abashed. "Well no, err, well, I" he stammered, before adding smoothly "I guess Tiger Lily can't resist me"

Lily, who had been daydreaming, almost choked on her watermelon bubble gum. "These animagus changes have me so confused!" 

"Dude! You think you're confused?" said Remus, butting in. "Try my so-called fandom life. I have no idea who I am supposed to shag first! Every single female left standing from the first war has been shipped with me! And let me tell you the big V seems to have killed off a surprising number of females. And if that's not bad enough, these fan fic writers ship me with every available bloke, too. Some of these ships are hella frightening! You should see who they have me shagging! Well, actually, I'd rather you didn't. But honestly, can't they think of anything better than to have me shag Snivellus or Sirius?" Remus shuddered at the thought.

"Get real Remus, I wish I had your problems! I never get to have any fun and the sexual tension is killing me!" grumbled Peter.

"If you want Snivellus, you're welcome to him! As for the women, you have no idea, Peter. No one screws around with me because they think I'm sexy; they all feel sorry for me. They all feel that they need to help me with my deep seeded angst and want to prove to me that I am really loveable. Then of course, there is that whole "mated for life crap." I've shagged everyone but the giant squid and I'm starting to feel like the world's most experienced vestal virgin.

"You've more than been around the block," laughed James, "You've cruised the whole damn neighborhood!"

"Yeah, pretty difficult cruising, too, considering that most fics have me terrified of broom travel." Remus was red in the face and practically screaming in frustration now, "THE LIST OF PEOPLE WHO ARE HELPING ME WITH MY WOUNDED SOUL GOES ON FOREVER: SIRIUS, HESTIA, EMMELINE, DOBBY, TONKS...AND LET ME TELL YOU, I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO DO SOME SERIOUSLY INSANE THINGS WITH TONKS!"

"Whoa, Remus!  What's with all the screaming?  You're not allowed to scream unless you're turning into wolf-boy.  You're always the silent, control freak who shows no emotions, remember?" said Lily, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry.  It just got to be too much for me for a second there…"Remus sobbed, unable to continue.

 "It's OK, baby let it all out!" said Lily taking him into her open arms. Remus then leaned down to her with a gentle, light, chaste, tentative, unsure, hesitant, kiss which soon deepened into a wild, passionate, deep snog-fest.

"Yo! Paws off my girl, Fleabag!" snarled James, pulling them apart.

"Oh God! What am I doing? Sorry, Prongster.  See what I mean?  I can't help myself; the primal urges kick into high gear.  It is seriously weird."  

"Seriously weird? Didn't happen get any ideas about doing Lily on a motorbike, did you?" snickered Peter.

"Shut up, Rodent Breath," said James. "Back to your rant.  What exactly have you been doing with Super Stud's uniquely talented cousin, Moonboy?" 

"Do the words 'transformation' and 'doggy-style' mean anything to you?!" asked Remus.

"I see no problem, Remus. Bring Tonks and the crew with you the next time we get together," replied Sirius with a wink and a growl as he gyrated his hips in anticipation.

"Seriously, Sirius, can't you teach Moondoggie how to handle all this sexual tension?" asked Peter, laughing at his own joke.

"I'm amazed I even got here on time," said Remus. "I was actually having an ultra-angsty conversation with Harry about how he blames himself over this veil thing with Sirius. Then Hestia walked in and I started snogging her senseless."

"Whoa there buddy, wait a tick," said James, confused. "You dropped Harry to snog Hestia? Isn't she like McGonagal's age?" He squinted at Remus and asked shrewdly, "Have you been diggin' into those badger mushrooms again?" 

Remus looked around, "Well, it depends on what fic you're in. She is anywhere from thirty to just shy of a tombstone.  Her age is ambiguous as Blaise Zabini's sex."

James blinked, "God, Moony, you look like you could use a drink."

"Here," offered Peter, "I got his off of one of the Americans. What exactly is a Long Island Iced Tea?  They all seem to drink them." 

 "It's a sorry excuse for a cocktail that packs a hellava wallop. So how did you end the conversation with Harry?" asked James.

"Anyway, I told him that we could continue our ultra-angsty conversation about his dead parents and the pooch another time." said Remus chugging the drink. "Plus, it's _always_ a feral embrace. Why am I always feral or bumbling? Can't I ever be just sexy and suave?"

"No way, Remus, because then you'd have a _serious _problem. Sirius is seriously the smooth and suave one. You can't be the serious stud because that job is taken, seriously." Peter slapped his thigh, laughing as he spoke.

"Peter," growled Sirius, "Jokes about my name are as old as yesterday's Mountain Troll attack. Knock it off!"

"What's the matter? You can't take a joke? Why so serious, Sirius?"

"PETER!"

""I mean seriously, Sirius, we would have a serious problem if Sirius got serious with a girl. Ser-"

"LAST WARNING, WORMTAIL!" roared Sirius.

Peter continued, not getting the hint, "Remus, you know, all you really need is some serious attention from Sirius. I mean, seriously-"

"_AVADA KEDVARA_!" roared Sirius, brandishing his wand. 

A green light the color of Lily's emerald eyes flashed from Sirius' big wand and struck Peter, who immediately fell splat in a big lump. 

"What?" asked Sirius, looking around innocently at everyone. "He had it coming. It's not like you all didn't want to do it, too! Besides, the writers never know what do with him anyway. He would have barely been in the story."

 "True, good point, that," said James, nodding his head in agreement.

Carefully stepping over the-heap-formerly-known-as-Peter, Lily walked over to the PA system. "Attention House Elves. We have a clean-up in the Great Hall, Aisle 2." Turning to Remus and Sirius, she handed them the streamers. "Well, while the elves are cleaning, you too two can at least start decorating, cause you know sooner or later, they are going to assign you to it. You may as well get a head start." 

Lily tossed her head, laughing at Remus and Sirius, her flowing titian locks distracting the house-elves not unlike the way sparkly things fascinate cats.

"Streamers, again!" moaned Sirius. "Why do Remus and I always have to decorate? I _hate_ arts and crafts!" whined Sirius. "Plus, last time I threw my back out catching Remus when he fell off the ladder into my arms."

"Those Quidditch reflexes going soft on you, Blackie?" asked James.

"No! I got distracted with Remi's eyes changing from grey to yellow to purple to opal and then back to yellow. I mean you'd think more people would clue in to the amber eye thing," replied Sirius.

"Well c'mon," said Remus. "I'll try to keep them under control, Siri."

_BARF!_ Sirius spewed on the floor.

Lily got down on her knees and spoke to the still distracted elves, "Make that a wet cleanup. Go get a mop."

"Aren't those nicknames just horrid, Jamesey-Wamsey?" said Lily deviously.

_BARF!_

"Jeesh, James I didn't think calling you Jamesey would make you hurl. It's not as bad as Remi or Siri," said Lily

"It's not that. All of a sudden, it smelled of … rotting fruit in here? What is that smell?" replied James. 

"Oh, not again!" cried Lily, running her hands through her luxurious tresses. "It's my hair. This happens every time the author can't decide whether it smells like strawberries, raspberries or cinnamon. It always ends up fuming like sangria gone bad!" 

"Since when does red hair come with a scent?" asked James.

"Hey, you have your fandom problems, and I have mine," answered Lily irritably. 

"Actually," said Sirius, getting up from his knees, "It is not so much of a fruit smell as it is just rotting garbage. It's like there's an open trench here somewhere."

"Well, the house elves just finished scooping up Wormtail. It couldn't be him; the one good thing about AK is that it is odor free," responded Remus.

"OH, NO!," interrupted Lily, "I'd know that oily smell anywhere! Run for your lives!  It's…"

"Out of my way, Mudblood!" Cried Severus as he entered the room.

"Why did the writer have to put _him_ in?" queried James as he comforted Lily.

"Told ya he'd be around for us to throw into the punch!" said Sirius.

"Scoff all you like!  At least my character is always the same, plus the badboy fangirl addicts never disappoint." sneered Snape. "Besides, whenever I get shipped with one of you, I always get to be on top. Last night was extra special, wasn't it, Remi?"

"That was entirely too much information even for me!" groaned Sirius hurling again.

"Wait a minute," said James trying not to spew also. "You're here early, even though no one ever writes you in until the party starts. So, what gives, Snivellus?" 

"Oh, thanks to this Time Turner I grabbed off of a distracted fangirl who was trying to redeem Draco, I jumped ahead a bit and brought back a little souvenir from the future. Catch, Potsy." said Severus lobbing something at James while grinning maliciously at Remus, " I would toss it to the Dark Creature, but he would probably drop it. In the future, he's a wolfie-biped and they forgot to give him opposable thumbs."

The Gryffindors looked blankly at Snape.

"Must I explain everything?" asked Severus rolling his eyes, "They made Loser Lupin a two legged werewolf and his upper paws don't function like hands!" 

The three Marauders and Lily just stared at the small plastic monstrosity Snivellus had tossed to James. They couldn't believe their eyes. Surely, no one in the future could be this cruel! The Remus action figure had to be another of Snivellus' sick jokes!

"Shall we hex him together?" asked Remus.     

"Let's" said Sirius

"Ditto." replied Lily and James as they then cried in unison, _"Jelly legs!"_

_"Bat-Bogey!" _chimed in Sirius_._

_"Crucio!" _screamed Remus, as Snivellus fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

 "Whoa, Dude, taking a walk on the wild side?" asked Sirius

"If you can throw an AK I'm going unforgivable too! Transfigure me a harmonica, Lily, CAUSE I'M AZKABAN BOUND, BABE! FIRE UP THAT MOTORBIKE, SIRI, CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING ON THE RUN TOGETHER!" shouted Remus, laughing manically as he caught the harmonica that Lily had tossed to him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeee-hah!  On the run again!" replied Sirius as he and Remus joined hands and ran out to get his bike together.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it, James? I always knew they were meant for each other!" said Lily, as she, James, the Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus watched and waved, as Remi and Siri flew off into the sunset together. 


End file.
